nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ebon Shadowshot/(Realistic) Hopes for Zombies in Treyarch's fourth 'modern' CoD
So in celebration of my third anniversary of joining this site with the debut of my "clearly" perfect creation, I thought I would add yet another blog to the site's Wiki Activity. If I'll be honest we're gonna have to wait for World at War 4 for activity to really kick up again anyway, so why not? While our maps are usually wonderful ideas, we do have to look at our own imaginations and realise: Wait, this could never actually be done even if they tried. That's not an insult to Treyarch as a developer, just that many of our ideas would either require engine changes (won't happen in CoD, yet), or drastic changes to the actual arcade style gameplay of Zombies. To demonstrate my point, here are some but by no means all of my realistic hopes for World at War 4's Zombies. *Abandonment of the map inside a map concept. You may not realise, but Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Mob of the Dead, Buried and Origin are even called those names. They're part of a bigger map because they changed the whole system for the sake of Green Run (TranZit). *Major Easter Eggs that can be completed on Solo or on two player. Let's face it, Green Run, Die Rise and Buried were just disasters in terms of easter eggs. Buried especially, but what's irritating about all of Black Ops II's maps is that you need four people to do most of the easter eggs and activities. Moon and Call of the Dead have clearly demonstrated that doing the easter egg with two people is entirely viable, and the reason Moon never allowed you to finish it on Solo was because they couldn't make it so you wouldn't get Quick Revive. I'm fairly certain that little issue could be solved on the current modified engine. *More self contained stories. Mob of the Dead won my Black Ops II Zombies experience, partially because it takes blatant inspiration from Silent Hill, but also because it's a self contained story with little to no dangling plot threads. The Zombies team loves to get messy with the plot, but the Campaign team know how to manage everything well. Admittedly, Origin was a good try. *More maps to feature perk balance methods. Ascension, for all its copy pasting, was quite interesting with the way you had to manage your perks. Call of the Dead's usage of the random perk bottle was excellent. I'd like to see more maps which has some kind of management of your perks. *More weapons! We know you still have World at War and Black Ops' weapons on the engine, Treyarch. Rather than give blatant fanservice with the occasional pop in, why not just add them to the box? It would certainly make the RNG both more irritating and more wonderful. So that is some, why not post some of your own while we sit out this dry season? Category:Blog posts